The present invention relates to gas turbines; and more particularly, the invention relates to such turbines of the type in which a compressor and a turbine are interconnected and disposed in a common housing.
Gas turbines of the type to which the invention pertains are frequently used for charging an internal combustion engine, and they are called turbocharger for this reason. The gas turbine uses the exhaust gases of the engine for driving the turbine, while the compressor charges the combustion chambers with fresh air or a gas-air mixture. Since the turbine is driven with gas that is otherwise just discharged, the power output of a thus modified engine is considerably increased.
However, in spite of these unquestioned advantages, such gas turbines are actually rarely used for that purpose. The reason for this is the problem of matching the turbocharger to a large power range of the engine. Valves and bypass line on the fresh-air intake side and/or on the exhaust gas side do permit the exercise of some control, but the practiced solutions are not satisfactory.
Aside from the just mentioned control of a turbocharger, it has been proposed to include a centrifugal chamber in a connection that includes an exhaust bypass and leads into the discharge channel or duct of the turbine. The feed point into that channel is constructed here as an injection nozzle which thus affects these gases as fed into and through the turbine. Tests have been conducted, and they have verified the assumption that one can, indeed, control the power of a turbocharger in that manner; and this approach may well lead to an increase in the employment of such chargers.